


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Lee Taeyong, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Barista Lee Taeyong, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Suh Youngho | Johnny, F/F, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Lee Taeyong-centric, Magical Artifacts, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shy Lee Taeyong, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Work In Progress, bisexual taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:20 PM**

"Oh for gods sake."

Taeyong watched as the bus pulled away just as he started to walk up to the bus stop.He let out a annoyed sigh._Life really has it out for me today doesn't it?_He thought to himself.Because to be honest,he _really _hadn't been having the best of days today.

First of all,he was late for work because the bus he'd been riding to work had gotten stuck in traffic and when he did finally get to work,he boss had given him a earful for being late,not listening to any of his excuses.Not that it was anything new to him,but it still annoyed the hell out of him.And by the time he had gotten done with work,he'd developed a _really _painful migraine,so yeah he was really _really _desperate to get home as soon possible.

Too bad life wasn't done fucking with him for the day. 


End file.
